Nuestra Historia
by nat929
Summary: Jiraiya y Tsunade se embarcan en la mayor aventura de su vida.Jiraiya a enterarse de la devastación de Konoja decide volver y es encargo hacer un misión de rango S. Logrará Lo Saninn legendarios enfrentarse al amor, a los temores y sobre todo la posibilidad de tener una familia.


Capítulo 1: El comienzo

Naruto... no seas quisquilloso con la comida... Come, crece mucho y sé un buen niño... Báñate todos los días... Ve a la cama temprano y duerme bien... Haz amigos... no importa cuántos... Sólo asegúrate de que sean amigos verdaderos en los cuales confíes, no importa si son pocos... Estudia bienNinjutsu... nunca fui buena para ello... quizás tú sí... Todo el mundo es muy bueno y muy malo en algunas cosas... No te sientas mal si hay algo que no puedas hacer... Asegúrate de escuchar a tus profesores en la academia. Evita los tres vicios de los Shinobis... no pidas prestado dinero... ahorra lo que ganes en tus misiones... no tomes Sake hasta los veinte años o arruinarás tu cuerpo... Y en cuanto a mujeres, bien, soy una mujer, así que no se qué decir. Éste es un mundo de hombres y mujeres y algún día querrás tener una novia... No escojas a la primera chica que se te cruce en el camino... encuentra alguien fuerte como tu madre... y, ten cuidado deJiraiyaSensei...Naruto, vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento... Recuerda quién eres... Encuentra una meta... un sueño... y nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad... Hay tantas, tantas, tantas... cosas que quisiera decirte y enseñarte; quiero estar contigo, hijo mío... TE QUIERO -Al terminar de decir estas palabras Kushina le hizo prometer al tercer Hokague que cuidaría de su hijo para finalmente caer al suelo inerte junto con su amado-

Un día después todos , en la aldea de la hoja se encontraban en el funeral para brindar homenaje a los fallecidos, víctimas del ataque del Kyubi .Las personas se encontraban desorbitadas habían perdido sus hogares, sus hijos , sus esposos y a la única persona que se encargaría del bienestar de la aldea .El pueblo de konoha estaba sumergido en confusión y tristeza cosa que se podia ver con tan solo mirar las caras de los aldeanos.

Despues de que no quedara un alma en el lugar , una figura consumida por la melancolía se dio a conocer a través de los distintos colores que emanaba la puesta del sol.

No pensé que vinieras, me supuse que te encontrabas ocupado en una misión -dijo Hiruzen a aquella figura que se encontraba cabizbajo al frente de la tumba del cuarto Hokague y la Habanera sangrienta

Vine apenas me enteré , estar presente aquí era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos.

Ya veo , se por lo que estas pasando Jiraiya ,yo también perdí a alguien importante- luego de un silencio abrumador Hiruzen continuo- De una manera u otra ellos se convirtieron en tu unica familia.

Sabes algo Hiruzen sensei yo siempre pense que ellos serían lo que me enterrarian a mi algún día.Pero ya ves la vida se encarga de darnos sorpresas -Jiraiya dejo su melancolía atras para pintar en su cara una sonrisa forzada- Porque no mejor nos dejamos de melodramas y vamos a un sitio que conozco a recordar viejos tiempos de alumno maestro.

Despues de una larga caminata silenciosa,llegaron a un bar , ahí pidieron una botella de Sake y Dango .El silencio se mantenía, aunque ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro , sus pensamientos tenía como protagonista al niño que acababa de perder todo . Luego de dejar la taza de sake vacia con un solo trago , Jiraiya se atrevió a romper el silencio sepulcral.

¿Cómo esta el niño? -Hiruzen al oir estas palabras puso su mirada en los ojos de su antiguo alumno.

Esta bien, si ha esto se le puede llamar bien, su salud es como la de un toro , se parece mucho a su padre no tiene nada de su... -Hiruzen es interrumpido por el sanin.

Me alegra que este bien de salud , pero tu sabes muy bien que no me refería a eso , ¿Quién se va hacer cargo de el? - Al escuchar esta pregunta el tercer Hokague solto una media sonrisa y volvió a beber de su taza dejandola vacia , pero al instante fue recargada.

El está en mi cuidado kushina me lo encargo ,los jounin se turnaran para cuidar de él, cuando sea mas grande irá a la escuela, vivirá en una casa suficientemente grande para el y yo lo iré a visitar de vez en cuando.

Sabes que eso no es vida , te lo digo por experiencia propia la soledad hace enloquecer a las personas y para un niño no creo que sea facil hacerle frente.Tienes dos opciones o se convierte en una persona en busca del amor, o por el contrario destruye al mundo shinobi por completo justificándose en que nunca lo tuvo.Es un niño merece crecer con el amor de sus padres o por lo menos de su representante.

Se que no es fácil para el , pero también me debes comprender a mi soy un viejo que ha perdido el pilar de su vida, nose como cuidar un niño hace tiempo que no lo hago, además voy a estar ocupado haciendome cargo de la aldea , de nuevo sere Hokague no quiero que Danzo se quede a cargo, menos aun cuando sabemos de lo que esta tramando.-Jiraiya solo asintió en señal de aprobación-Sabes algo ya se porque bebes tanto Sake , aclara las ideas, ahora debemos irnos te enseñare tu nueva mision de rango S - Vuelve a decir el tercer Hokague interfiriendo en el deleite del Sannin al momento de beber su taza de sake.

En hospital de Konoha.

No puedo creer que me hallas interrumpido el segundo placer de mi vida , para traerme para aca , aunque viéndolo bien no es tan malo, ¡ Que dolor enfermera ayúdame!-Dice el Sannin arrodillado con sus manos en el pecho, llamando asi la atención de la enfermera- Aquí, me duele ,aquí -Señalándose el corazón y hablando con un tono de voz dramático- Toqueme , vio como mi corazón está acelerado, me falta la respiración -Comienza hablar como si se estuviera asfixiando- Creó que necesito respiración boca a boca - En el momento en que lo labios de jiraiya se iba unir con los de la enfermera, Hiruzen interviene diciéndole a la enfermera que vuelva a su trabajo que el se encargaría del paciente.

¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Aparte de que no me dejas beber en paz tampoco me dejas divertirme un poco dice el peli blanco molesto.

Es que yo todavía tengo esperanza que tú y Tsunade... bueno tu me entiendes , por aqui - Dice Hiruzen mientras abre una puerta justo en el momento exacto para evitar la rabieta de su ex alumno- Naruto el es Jiraiya , Jiraiya el es Naruto- Acercándose a la encubadora donde se encontraba el niño.

¡Qué Lindo ! Se parece mucho a su papá de verdad que no heredó casi nada de su madre ¿ Quién es el bebe más lindo ? Tuuu lo eres , a cuchi cuchi cu -Coon voz algo tonta y haciendo pequeños aplausos , para luego recomponerse -Muy bien ya lo conocí , ahora si me puedes llevar a mi misión, te lo agradecería muchísimo- Dice Jiraiya mientras abre la puerta y invita a salir a su maestro.

Tu misión esta aquí -Hiruzen cierra la puerta.

¿Cómo no la veo? El hospital esta custodiado por Jounin y Anbu , ademas cuenta solamente con el personal necesario, no hay ningún paciente, y en está habitación nos encontramos tu , yo y el niño dormido , no veo cual es el proble... ¡Espera no me digas que yo... porque tu..! Esto se llama traición.

Primero esto no es traición, segundo tú vas a cuidar de Naruto -Calla a su aprendiz para que lo deje continuar - por una semana , mientras yo acomodó la aldea , tu te irás con Naruto a un pueblo vecino con muchas aguas termales y veras a mujeres hermosas, luego al cabo de una semana tu me entregaras al niño. Velo como unas vacaciones improvisadas-Dice hiruzen mientrasmse acerca a la encubadora y toma en sus brazos a un pequeño niño dormido, cuando su ex alumno iba a comenzar a refutar suelta las siguientes palabras-Despues de todo le pusieron este nombre por ti , tu eres su padrino no crees que sería cruel despreciar al hijo de tu amado alumno- Jiraiya se entristece un poco.

No es que lo desprecie , si no que nunca he tomado un niño recien nacido.

Tranquilo pronto aprenderás dice Hiruzen mientras le entrega al niño a Jiraiya, apenas que Naruto toca los brazos del Sanin comienza a llorar.

Mira Hiruzen sensi no me quiere , porque no mejor lo tiene usted - Estira sus brazos para entregarle al niño a su maestro pero este con un pequeño empujón lo devuelve a su posición original- Al menos dígame ¿Cómo hago que se calle? - Una lluvia de preguntas aborda a Hiruzen , este coloca una cara de molesto y desaparece en el acto dejando una nuve de humo- ¡Hiruzen senseiiii por favor no me deja aquí ayudemeee! ¡ Hiruzen senseiiiii!

Al dia siguiente al anochecer se encontraba Jiraiya caminando por el bosque con Naruto en brazos, que solo había parado de llorar para comer y dormír.La aldea vecina no se encontraba lejos .

No puedo creer que ¡ Yo! El gran Sannin Jiraiya , uno de los mejores ninjas del mundo shinobi se encuentre cuidando a un mocoso que come mas que un remordimiento y que nunca se calla. Sabes mocoso - Viendo fijamente a Naruto mientras caminaba-Nunca en mi vida he tenido ojeras- Se las señala- y ahora por tu culpa las tengo, no sabes que tengo que tener un cutis perfecto para las chicas- Antes de seguir reprochandole a Naruto la hora de sueño perdido y su constante llanto,Jiraiya se vio interrumpido por cincos figuras que le impedían el paso-

Entreguenos al mocoso - Dice un hombre enmascarado que solo dejava ver su mirada,y una bandana de la aldea del sonido en su brazo izquierdo.

Qué mas quisiera yo , pero creo que no se va a poder, este niño aunque no lo parezca - Refiriéndose al llanto de Naruto-Me pertenece.

Entonces morirás-Dice el hombre enmascarado con un tono tranquilo.

¿Sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso? , no es muy original que digamos-Los cinco ninjas se abalanza contra Jiraiya- Piensa rápido- Jiraiya lanza al bebé y uno de los ninjas lo atrapa , Naruto se comienza a reir y el Sanin aprovecha la oportunidad para darle una patada , el ninja reacciona y vuelve lanzar a Naruto antes que la patada lo dejara sin aire y tirado en el piso,uno de sus compañeros atrapa a Naruto y comienza a huir , Jiraiya comienza hacer sellos con las manos-Elemento Tierra: Pantano del inframundo-Dos de los ninjas fueron atrapado pero uno volvió a lanzar al bebe.Su dos compañeros que se encontraban posicionados en las ramas de los arboles para esquivar el ataque, reaccionaron rápido y atraparon al pequeño rubio , mientras la pelea avanzaba el camino se acortaba, y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea.

Por mientras en el pueblo

Par o impar-Decia un hombre sentado que se encontraba moviendo unos dados en una especie de vaso.

Par -El hombre lanza los dados , el tiempo se puso en cámara lenta , un dado dio como resultado el número dos el segundo se tambaleaba por un momento su cara iba a mostrar el número cuatro, pero por cuestión de suerte o presagio termino por caer en el número cinco , los gritos de dos mujeres se hicieron escuchar en toda la aldea.

¡Se lo dije , que no apostara , pero usted nunca me hace caso! -Decía una chica de pelo negro, que parecía tener alrededor de 16 años.

Shizune relajate y bebe conmigo -Una mujer rubia , voluptuosa y con ojos de color miel invitaba a la pelinegra a beber de la botella que hace unos segundos acababa de empinar - La noche es joven ya nos recuperaremos.

NO-Despreciando la botella de Sake de una forma descortes- Ya estoy harta de esta situación siempre soy yo la que se tiene que encargar de los problemas ¿Ahora con que vamos a sobrevivir?

Mañana tendré una buena racha y voy a recuperar todo-Vuelve a decir la mujer rubia en una mezcla de ebriedad y optimismo.

Sabe muy bien que no la va hacer .No se da cuenta que cada vez que llega a ese estado soy yo la que tiene que resolver.Es un estado deplorable-El tono de voz de la pelinegra cambia de molesto a triste-Se porque bebé, pero no se da cuenta que yo también sufro no solo porque perdí a mi tío..

¡NO SIGAS! No vale la pena traer recuerdos innecesarios - Suelta la rubia mientras que caía en un abismo de emociones.

Tsunade tsama,también la estoy perdiendo a usted,no se da cuenta que usted es mi única familia , es como la madre que nunca tuve , y ver que día tras día cae en este estado , me entristece, porque es como si esperará la muerte en cualquier momento , es como si no yo no le importará - Dice Shizune dejando caer varias lágrimas mientras veía como su protectora se hallaba sumergida dentro de si misma- Nose porque me molesto si mañana ni siquiera lo va a recordar, es mejor que me vaya a dormir mañana será un nuevo día,

Tsunade duró varios minutos en procesar lo que acababa de escuchar enseguida reaccionó y fue tras su aprendiz.

Esa niña si es dramática, y que yo soy su única familia. Es una boba, además y que es la que siempre se hace cargo yo siempre pago... cuando puedo- Tsunade se encontraba en la aldea caminando si a eso se le podría decir caminar, mientras intentaba buscar una respuesta o un alegato que defendiera su postura en la discusión que había sucedido anteriormente- ¿Madre yo? Jamas pedir hacerlo y menos de una mocosa como ella... bueno debo admitir que si me fuera gustado formar familia, tener esposo , hijos - Suelta varios suspiros- pero me debo resignarme.., no es como si un hijo o un esposo callera del cielo- Al terminar estas palabras un pequeño bulto calló en sus brazos-

¿Que es esto? - Refiriéndose al niño que acababa de caer del cielo y que estaba muerto de la risa- ¡Oe! Niño de donde saliste, no me digas que-Viendo hacía el cielo- No , no estoy muy ebria a lo mejor eres una ilusión , voy a cerrar los ojos y después desapareceras - Cierra los ojos- Uno , dos y tres - Abre los ojos pero se volvió a encontrar con el niño, el cual la miraba fijamente con diversión, ella se molesto un poco pero también le dio ternura, estaba cautivada por el niño.

Señorita me podría devolver al niño-dice el ninja enmascarado con un tono de voz cansado y sacando del hechizo a Tsunade-Es que se me callo del techo. Un hombre malo me estaba persiguiendo.

Ah, si ,disculpe tiene un hijo bastante lindo- Dice Tsunade mientras le entregaba el niño, pero algo la detuvo , se dio cuenta de la bandana de la aldea del sonido.

Señorita por favor - El ninja vuelve a decir con impaciencia-

Lo lamento pero no se lo podré dar -Suelta Tsunade mientras Naruto se acurruca en su pecho y coloca su pequeña mano en los senos de la mujer causándole un leve sonrojo- No estas muy chiquito para hacer eso - un carraspeo interrumpe- Casi me olvido de ti nose porque razón quieres a este niño, pero no te lo daré, ahorita tu me vas a querer matar y bla bla bla.Asi que escuchame bien porque seras la última vez que me veas-Levanta el dedo Indice- Con un sólo dedo me bastará para enviarte al hospital.

El ninja se apresura atacar , optó por el taijutsu ya que había gastado mucho chacra con el Saninn anterior. Su puño iba directo a la cara de Tsunade , pero está fue mas rápida y lo logró esquivar para luego golpear con su dedo Indice la frente del ninja,que al cabo de unos segundos se encontraba tirado en el piso con una distancia considerable.El adversario junto toda fuerza para levantarse pero optó por desaparecer en una nube de humo cuándo vio al Saninn peli blanco caer del cielo , aterrizando frente a Tsunade.

Gracias Señorita- Jiraiya antes de continuar hablando se da vuelta para no dar la espalda pero para su sorpresa se encuentra con su ex compañera-Tuuu que haces aquí.

Lo mismo pregunto yo...

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo , espero que les halla gustado y muchas gracias por leer.Cambio y fuera.


End file.
